The Book of Worlds
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: What was wrong with his eyes? It was silent for a few long moments and then eyes appeared: purple eyes. My name is Queen Rachel Arella Roth-'Your highness' She turned to him. 'What is your name'


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

He sat up slowly with a hand to his throbbing temple.

'Ugh what happened?'

He looked around the room he was in and didn't recognize it. It was dark and partially damp. All that was in the room was the small bed he was on.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and out of reflex got into a defensive crouch on the bed. The steps stopped a few feet away but for some reason he couldn't see anyone. What was wrong with his eyes? Why couldn't he see as well as he usually could?

A loud screech filled the room and he covered his slightly sensitive ears with his hands. It was silent for a few long moments and then eyes appeared: purple eyes.

He instantly relaxed. 'Oh it's you Rae. What's going on?'

He heard a slight fumble and a lantern was lit, he gasped.

Raven stood in front of him with her hair pulled atop of her head and in the most intricate dress he had ever seen. It was darker than her eyes but not black with a high collar and no sleeves. Covered in sparkling tiny gems it reached the ground and hid her feet from view.

Behind her were what looked like two guards? She had a blank look on her face but had raised a perfect slender eyebrow at him.

'Rae?' She said. 'I hope you are not addressing me for I will not allow such a thing.'

He was speechless. 'Umm…Raven?'

She nodded. 'Close enough. My name is Queen Rachel Arella Roth since you clearly do not know. You are here in one of my holding cells because you were caught stealing, what do you have to say for yourself brunette boy?'

'Wha? Stealing…? Brunette?!'

He reached up and pulled a strand of hair into his vision, sure enough he was a brunette. As he caught sight of his hand he froze, it was a pale peach color.

One of the guards stepped forward and raised his spear under his neck. 'You will answer the queen boy!'

He gulped loudly and Raven sighed before grabbing the spear and pushing it away from him.

'You will put that away now.'

'Your highness?'

'This boy made no move to injure or insult me you will not waste any energy.'

'But my queen-?'

'Now Victor.'

'Yes my queen.' He stepped back into his place and stood at attention.

He held his throat and took a heavy step backwards with a nervous chuckle. 'Um.. Sorry?'

She looked back at her prisoner. 'You have yet to do anything in my presence to call for such an apology, what could you have to be sorry for?'

He let his hands fall to rest at his side and looked at the ground. 'I'm used to it.'

'Well then, you seem out of place here and generally confused, are you going to tell me what happened or do I leave you at their mercy?'

She gestured to the two men beside her and he flinched. 'I-I don't know what happened.'

She narrowed her eyes. 'You will not lie to me when I have shown you kindness.'

'I really don't know.'

'Fine then I'll let them do whatever they please I have no patience for liars, Farewell.'

She turned and began to walk away.

'Wait!'

She paused and turned once more. 'Yes do you have something to say to me?'

She seemed almost smug but he ignored it.

'I honestly have no idea.'

She crossed her arms and glared at him but he continued.

'The only thing I remember is going to sleep like normal in our tower and then waking up here to you telling me I'm a thief and I'm a brunette with pale skin! I'm so confused! First I'm home all comfy with you and the others asleep down the hall and then I'm here and I'm not green!'

He huffed and when he looked up at her slightly shocked face filled with disbelief be buried his face into his hands. 'Forget it; just let your minions kill me.'

He sunk to the floor and sat there staring at his hands in his lap. Before he realized it he was being pulled off the floor and forward. 'Wah?'

Raven had ahold of his wrist and was pulling him after her, the guards seemed just as surprised as he was and scrambled to keep up.

'Your highness?!'

She stopped suddenly and because of her speed he nearly trampled her when she spun around to face them.

'Both of you out of my sight.'

'But your highness we are here for your safety.'

'I don't care. Go.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Then they were gone and before he realized anything he was being pulled forward again. After a while of no talking and speed walking she nearly threw him into a door and locked the door behind them.

'Rae what's?'

She turned to him. 'What is your name?'

'Umm it was beast boy..' He looked at his hand. 'But I guess I should be called by my real name, call me Gar.'

'Alright, I'm sorry I brought you here Gar.'

He gave her a bewildered look. 'Wah?'

She smiled at him. 'You know me don't you?'

He nodded. 'Yea I know you Rae but in confused what's going on?'

'I am not the raven you know, I am the queen here, and I brought you here by accident.'

'Accident how?'

She walked over to her book shelf and pulled out a thick book. 'Here, there is a spell in this book where I can see into different worlds to see how things could've turned out differently. I must have brought you into my world by accident. You clearly know me as Rae and yet we have never met before. I am afraid I don't know how to reverse the spell yet so you'll have to stay here for a while'

He nodded slowly and she smiled at him.

'Why are you being so nice to me when you were so mean before?'

'I am forced to be like that because my father keeps watch over everything I do, if I show more than a small amount of kindness I will be punished.'

'I thought you were queen?'

She nodded. 'I am, but he is lord and he controls all.'

'Ok I get it.'

'So what am I to you?'

'Wah?' He turned beat red and stepped back.

'I asked what I am to you Gar? The spell picked you to come so you must be important somehow?'

'Um…my best friend?'

'You're a rotten liar.'

He stuttered and edged away from her as she came to stand in front of him.

'Heh heh.'

'Do you hate me that much?'

'Huh?!' He turned to see her sad face not far from him, she had always had emotion filled eyes and he couldn't stand to see her upset.

'Aw come on Rae I don't hate you.'

'But you do.'

'No I don't Rae.'

Then he hugged her without thinking but pulled back the moment she stiffened.

'Sorry Rae.' He sighed and walked over to the blue bed to sit down, she followed him.

'It's alright; I'm just not used to much contact.'

'Alright'

She turned big pleading eyes to him. 'So what am I really to you Gar?'

He sighed. 'My girlfriend.'

She seemed stunned. 'Really?'

'Yea.'

'I can't honestly say I'm surprised, but what was that you said about being green?'

'Usually my skin and hair is green, my ears are pointed, I have a fang, and I can morph into animals.'

'Fascinating will u please tell me more about your world?'

He looked up startled to see her smiling at him. He gazed into her eyes and remembered one of the reasons he loved her. No matter how hard she tried she could never hide all of her emotions.

He smiled himself and nodded. 'Alright what do you want to know?'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
